Brócoli en salsa marina
by Ragdoll Physics
Summary: Basado en Dragon Ball Super Broly. Serie de drabbles y oneshot autoconcluyentes sobre la convencia de Broly, Lemo y Cheelai en el planeta Vampa, después de los acontecimientos de la película. BrolyxCheelai.
1. Hogar, dulce hogar

**Brócoli en salsa marina**

**I**

**Hogar, dulce hogar**

* * *

Broly se materializó en el planeta Vampa súbitamente y se quedó inmóvil por días porque estaba demasiado cansado para buscar refugio. No le molestó en absoluto la noche, la lluvia o el vendaval. Sólo quería dormir, recuperar toda las fuerzas que le habían drenado. Tampoco quería recordar que estaba solo en ese mundo, pues su padre había muerto en la Tierra.

No esperó jamás escuchar alguna vez la voz de otra persona y cuando Lemo y Cheelai aparecieron a su lado pensó que eran las alucinaciones del final. No fue hasta que lo levantaron del suelo y lo entraron a la nave que los había llevado ahí, que comprendió que eran reales.

—¿No dormirás dentro?

Cheelai ya no dejaba la casa de Bulma si no era necesario, la cueva no era tan agradable ahora que conocía la comodidad que le brindaba lo poco de civilización que Goku les había llevado. Broly la miró de soslayo desde el suelo donde estaba sentado y se acostó de lado, dándole la espalda.

—Estoy bien aquí.

—Verás que aquí es mucho mejor. Anda, entra —le dijo Cheelai haciendo un hueco en la entrada. Broly se resistió un tanto y demoró en incorporarse una vez más del suelo, y mucho más aún en levantarse de ahí. Algo inseguro avanzó hasta la edificación que había salido de la nada y entró ajustando los ojos a la oscuridad. Cheelai cerró la puerta abruptamente lo que lo sobresaltó y la miró casi asustado. Ella simplemente se rio—. Pareces un animal asustado —le dijo—. Hay un baño con agua caliente para que te puedas dar una ducha —replicó y notó que quizás estaba oliendo un poco mal—. Lemo ocupó esa habitación —se la señaló—, pensé que ésta otra podría ser tuya —dijo—, es amplia para un sujeto como tú.

Broly tuvo un titubeo y pronto asintió.

—Está bien —dijo e hizo el ademán de quitarse la piel de Ba y los pantalones ahí mismo. Lemo que recién salía del baño gritó a la par con Cheelai para que se detuviera.

—Eso lo haces en el baño —dijo el hombrecillo naranja—, no acostumbramos desnudarnos frente al resto.

Pero todo era muy confuso para él.

—Lo siento. —Broly se amarró la piel de Ba nuevamente. Con Paragus no había esa clase de normas de intimidad. Mientras él se retiraba al baño, Lemo cambiaba el tema.

—Al parecer esta casa tiene un sistema de recolección y purificación de agua —explicó guardando las herramientas que tenía en la mano. Había estado inspeccionando la casa con minuciosidad. La chica de piel verde exclamó fascinada, en ese horrible lugar la lluvia era ácida, no era para nada potable y la única manera de permanecer hidratado era beber de la sangre de las cucarachas espaciales que Broly consumía como comida.

—Sólo espero que encontremos otra fuente de alimento —le dijo un poco asqueada, los primeros días comiendo a las cucarachas se las había pasado regurgitando vómito amargo hasta que al fin pudo mantenerlo en el estómago, pero aún le daban arcadas cada vez que recordaba esos episodios.

—La casa no tiene instrucciones —le dijo Lemo—, iré a revisar la cocina por si encuentro algo interesante.

Comer tierra estaba siendo una opción bastante aceptable para ella en esas etapas de convivencia con Broly.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** No me pude controlar. La película de Broly me afectó demasiado. LO AMO.

RP.


	2. Desayuno

**Brócoli en salsa marina**

**II**

**Desayuno**

* * *

—¡Broly! —se escuchó gritar a Lemo, desde el exterior de la cueva. Broly estaba solo dentro de la casa pero eso no le impidió llegar raudo hasta él, que corría hacia dentro junto a Cheelai, quien disparaba un par de veces sin mucho éxito. Las cucarachas de Vampa se aproximaban con rapidez, moviendo sus lenguas puntiagudas en círculos antes de asestarlas como lanzas.

Broly saltó y tomó una lengua, la cortó de un tirón y la usó para estrangular a otra. Dio golpes y cuando le quedó una sola cucaracha, la partió a la mitad como si se tratara de un huevo, dejando caer sangre y tripas al suelo. Tanto Lemo como Cheelai estaban boquiabiertos y miraban en silencio cómo el gigantesco hombre comenzaba a juntar las partes de los insectos en una pila pegajosa y todavía tibia.

—El desayuno…, está ¿servido? —dijo Lemo apenas se dio cuenta por qué apilaba esas partes. Una pata de cucaracha se cayó y se sacudió en el suelo cuando los reflejos del insecto seguían funcionando tras la muerte. Cheelai no pudo contener el vómito que le brotó al ver esa escena tan espantosa.

La única chica del grupo se estaba limpiando la comisura de los labios cuando la sombra de Broly opacó sus colores. Le extendía una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

—¿Estás… bien? —preguntó él en tanto levantó a Cheerai del suelo y ella se sacudió la ropa del polvo.

—Gracias a ti, sí —dijo ella, haciendo su seña con la mano y Broly sonrió, imitando malamente la seña de agradecimiento.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Le amo, le amo!

RP.


	3. Ducha

**Brócoli en salsa marina**

**III**

**Ducha**

* * *

Cheelai escuchó el agua correr y miró hacia la habitación de baño. Sin poder evitarlo, tocó la puerta dos veces para preguntarle si todo estaba bien. La voz torpe del gigante le respondió que sí, se asustaba por todo, y a ella le enternecía siempre.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Lemo había vuelto demasiado rápido.

—¡Nada! —Cheelai se fue a la sala de estar a tomar asiento. Lemo la miró con los ojos hechos una fina línea de desconfianza, esto de tener a la chica revoloteando cerca de un hombre maduro pero con la mentalidad de un niño era una bomba de tiempo. Si al principio pensaba que existía la posibilidad que ellos acabaran en una especie de relación, ya estaba seguro que eso pasaría tal como el día le sucede a la noche.

—Esto puede ponerse peligroso —susurró para sí mismo.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Broly salió del baño al fin, chorreando agua por todas partes. Cheelai se levantó para auxiliarlo en los modos de la civilización pero Lemo fue más rápido. Le iba explicando el uso de las toallas mientras lo guiaba hacia su habitación y lo instó a meterse mientras cerraba la puerta para que no lo espiaran.

—Deberías ser más cautelosa —le increpó él entre susurros y ella simuló demencia—, ¡ya sabes a lo que me refiero! —le dijo apuntando hacia la puerta que recién había cerrado—. Es muy pronto para que lo confundas, ¡y ya viste lo que pasa cuando se descontrola!

—¿Yo? ¡Qué cosas dices, Lemo! —dijo ella, demencial—. Sólo quiero ayudarlo, es muy inocente-

—¡Y tú no lo eres!

—Yo jamás- —Broly salía de su habitación y Cheelai olvidó que hablaba con Lemo—. ¡Broly! —sonrió ella maravillada—, es mi turno en el baño —le dijo, coqueta y se quitó la chaqueta mientras caminaba en su dirección. El gigantesco hombre no se sintió aludido ante ese movimiento hasta que ella dejó caer la chaqueta en su dirección. Broly la recibió pero no supo qué hacer con la chaqueta femenina más que tomarla y mirar a la chica que meneaba las caderas hasta encerrarse en el baño.

Bastaría mucho más que eso para hacerlo comprender sus intenciones.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Aún sigo aquí.


End file.
